


When We Wake Up

by Caicieskate



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dangan Ronpa with Naruto characters, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Gen, I’m not actually sure how to tag this, Mentioned Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, Mentioned TenTen, Mentioned Yamanaka Ino - Freeform, Oblivious Haruno Sakura, Oneshot, Sai is everything I aspire to be, Sakura taught Kiba to braid hair, She tries to rationalize everything, Shisui is hot, fight me, it doesn’t actually matter I just like the idea, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caicieskate/pseuds/Caicieskate
Summary: Sakura isn’t quite sure where she is or why, but something definitely isn’t right. Especially since neither she nor anyone else knows how they got here.
Relationships: Gaara & Temari (Naruto), Haruno Sakura & Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Izumi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When We Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is. I’m sorry. It’s horrible. And also a oneshot. 
> 
> No I do not know what the title is btw. I Minato-level suck at naming things.

Sakura woke up to silence. That was the first sign something was wrong. It was never silent. She lived with her obnoxious best friend who practically lived off making noise. Ino was always talking or humming or making some sort of noise. It was just who she was. Therefore, silence was not something Sakura was used to.

The second sign something was amiss was her blankets. Now, Sakura would admit she wasn't the smartest person alive, but she did pride herself on being perceptive, and so she knew, like she knew the sky was blue and her hair was pink, that these were not her blankets. Her blankets were heavy and soft, while these were thin and silky.

Slow from sleep, she pulled herself upright and yawned, before taking a glance around the room. It was compact and plain, walls painted a drab grey and the bed pushed up against the corner with a small bedside table. There was a desk on the other side of the room and what looked like a bathroom suite as well. Overall, Sakura didn't recognize it, but that didn't alarm her as much as it should've. She trusted Ino would never let her go home with a stranger, so she was probably just at a friend's house. Maybe Hinata had invited them over or even Tenten. Sakura had never been to their houses before.

Slipping out of the sheets, Sakura noticed that she was in her light wool sweater and black leggings. Her grey and white scarf was sitting innocently on the bedside table. She paused for a second, brows furrowed before hesitantly grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her neck. She couldn't remember taking it off (or much of last night at all), which was weird, but maybe Ino or someone had slipped it off while she was sleeping so she didn't choke herself to death.

Padding across the floor in her fuzzy socks, Sakura threw a quick peek in the bathroom suite before heading towards the desk. A yellow note written in unfamiliar handwriting sat on top.

_'Two lefts, one right, the big door at the end of the hall.'_

Sakura frowned. Who left this message? It couldn't have been Ino, her handwriting was much fancier and she always had loopy Ls. Maybe whoever's house she was at? That seemed reasonable.

Grabbing the note, Sakura opened the bedroom door-- only to find that it wasn't a bedroom door. Across from her was another door, marked by the nameplate proclaiming, _'Temari.'_

A quick glance at the door she'd just walked through showed her own name labeled clearly.

"Huh." Sakura muttered. Her eyes trailed down the hallway to the many other rooms with nameplates. _"Huh."_

For a second, all she could do was stare. Then slowly, as if her body wasn't quite connected to her brain, Sakura started to walk. She took note of each name she came across. Karin, Izumi, Rin, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Shisui. If Sakura was even a little bit coherent, she might've noticed that she recognized some of those names. Unfortunately, the buzz in her mind blocked out all rationality.

A crinkle in her hand drew Sakura's attention back to the note she had crumpled up. Smoothing out the paper, she reread the directions and started down the hall. Wherever she was—a hotel? An apartment?—maybe the person who left this note would have answers. Two lefts and one right later, a large door loomed in front of her.

She hesitated before reaching for the door. Just as her fingers grazed the handle, a shout erupted from behind the door and caused her to jump.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" A distinctly female voice shrieked, and Sakura could just imagine whoever it was fuming. "TAKE THAT BACK, DOG BREATH!"

Another voice raised to match the first, this time male. "LIKE HELL, YOU UGLY WENCH! APOLOGIZE TO AKAMARU AND I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!"

Without a second thought, Sakura threw open the doors and everything went silent. 9 pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, 5 male and 4 female. Before she could take them all in, a familiar voice blandly called out to her.

"Ugly? So you're here too," Sai said with a flat smile. Sakura was winding up before she could even think, her fist coming down hard on Sai's head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She shouted, watching Sai slam into the ground. It was only after her mind caught up to her body that she knelt down and reluctantly helped him up.

"What are we doing here anyways? And where is here, for that matter?" Sakura asked, carefully checking that Sai's nose wasn't broken. With those words though, the rest of the people seemed to snap out of their trances.

"Hey, wait, who are you? Why do you look so familiar?" A brown-haired boy with red markings asked, absently petting the dog that accompanied him. Sakura barely passed him a glance, perfectly aware of who he was.

"We were in middle school together, Kiba. You asked me to teach you to braid hair," She reminded him, watching his face colour at the memory. Then a slow hint of recognition slipped into his eyes.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked for confirmation, and Sakura nodded. He grinned. "Well, damn, it's been a while! You're so much more... uh... confident?"

Sakura pursed her lips but didn't say a thing. In elementary and middle school, she was much quieter and her self-esteem was at its lowest yet, causing her to appear more withdrawn and shy. People would tease her about her forehead all the time because she was just such easy prey. She hated how weak she had been.

"Well, it looks like we're all here. Why don't we start with introductions?" A boy a few years older than Sakura said, smiling widely. His hair was curly and black, the same dark colour of his eyes. Sakura privately thought he was quite handsome.

"How do you know this is all of us?" Another girl spoke up, one who looked vaguely familiar for reasons Sakura couldn't explain. She had long, straight brown hair and a beauty mark just below her right eye. The boy's—and now that Sakura thought about it, he looked familiar too—smile became more strained as he glanced at the brunette girl.

"I counted the rooms when I first woke up," He said before turning back to face everyone else with a noticeably happier tone. "Now then! I'll go first."

He hummed. "My name is Shisui, to start with. I'm 29 and I work as an Uchiha Police Officer."

It was quiet for a moment before the brunette girl cleared her throat. "My name is Izumi. I'm 24, and I'm a TA at an elementary school."

Next was a grinning Kiba. "Oh, oh, yeah! My turn! My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru! I'm a dog trainer!"

The red haired girl Kiba had been fighting with shot him a dirty look and haughtily adjusted her glasses with an upturned nose. "Hmph! I'm Karin, 21. I work in a perfume shop, but I'm a licensed nurse."

The only other girl besides Sakura herself stepped up next, this one with four spiky blond ponytails and teal eyes. "I'm Temari and I'm 25 years old. I'm a diplomat. This here is my little brother, Gaara—" She motioned to the boy beside her with red hair and teal eyes. He nodded silently— "He's 20 and owns a plant nursery though he mainly sells succulents. He's also quiet."

"I believe I should go next then," A pretty boy who Sakura definitely knew said primly. "My name is Neji. I'm 21 years old and training to become a social worker."

"Oh, that means it's me next, huh?" A brunette girl smiled. "My name's Rin. I'm currently working at a daycare."

All eyes turned to the last two who had yet to introduce themselves. Sai gave Sakura a bland smile.

"Ah, Ugly, you go first. I would like to see you embarrass yourself," Sai monotoned. Sakura gritted her teeth and quickly shoved her sharp elbow into Sai's ribs. He winced with a hiss, narrowing his eyes at her.

"My name is Sakura," She started with a smile. "I'm 20 years old, and a doctor."

Everyone nodded but Sai eyed her like he was disappointed. He sighed.

"I see how it is. I'm Sai, and in therapy. Unfortunately, I have survived to my 21st year of life." His smile was faker than Ino's nose job. It almost made Sakura want to laugh.

Shisui clapped his hands together. "Great! Now then, does anyone know where we are or why we're here?"

Crickets.

Shisui sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit too much to hope for, huh?"

Sakura's smile was sympathetic but before she could say a word, the cracking of a static TV filled the air before clearing up enough for a voice to be heard.

"I think that's a perfectly reasonable question." An old man stared at them coldly from beyond the screen. "Now, how about I answer it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like whatever this is because I don’t! Hahaha :)
> 
> Remember: any comments with swearing or inappropriate content will automatically be deleted. Thanks!


End file.
